The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus having a redialing function.
The transmission functions of the facsimile apparatus are single-button dialing (one-touch dial) that can transmit a data signal to a required destination through the operation of a single key, and an abbreviated dialing function that can transmit to a required destination through the input of an abbreviated number. In general, the facsimile apparatuses receive the names and other information, from another party, by certain normal transmission control procedures. These normal transmission control procedures are implemented as follows.
First in normal transmission control procedures, the facsimile apparatus receives DIS (Digital Identification Signals) and CSI(Called Subscriber Identification) signals from a transmission destination. Secondly, the facsimile apparatus sends DCS(Digital Command Signals) and TSI(Transmitting Subscriber Information) signals to a transmission destination. Thirdly, the facsimile apparatus receives NSF(Non-standard Facilities) signals from the transmission destination. Fourthly, the facsimile apparatus sends NSS (Non-standard Set-up) signals to the transmission destination. The facsimile apparatus executes modem training procedures, and determines the data transmission speed when the facsimile transmits image information to the transmission destination.
The above described CSI signals from the transmission destination which notifies the telephone number information of the transmission destination to the other party. The name and other information of the other party which are notified by the RTI(Remote Terminal Identification) information of the NSF signals of the transmission destination. Information other than the DIS signals and the NSF signals with the transmission destination notifies the facsimile apparatus of the communication performance information with the transmission destination apparatus.
Furthermore, the facsimile apparatus checks the apparatus communication performance of the other party station. Then the facsimile apparatus displays the received name on the display of the facsimile apparatus and transmits image signals that are suited to the apparatus communication performance of the apparatus of the checked communications destination.
When a facsimile apparatus performs transmission indicated by one-touch dial or abbreviated dialing, there is a function that stores the name and apparatus performance of the receiving side so that it corresponds with the one-touch dial or abbreviated dialing function of the facsimile apparatus. When the facsimile apparatus performs the same operation the next time, as instructed by the operator, the facsimile apparatus displays the name of the transmission destination on the display, as stored. Also, there is a function whereby after the facsimile apparatus has transmitted to the transmission destination, the stored apparatus performance of the other party station is used as the basis for shortening the transmission control procedures that check the apparatus performance of the other party station; when the operator specifies the other party station, transmission of the image signals is performed soon after the start button is pressed. Such transmission is called abbreviated protocol.
In addition, a redialing function is a function whereby after one transmission has been performed by input of a telephone number, pressing the redialing button transmits to the same transmission destination. However, with a conventional facsimile apparatus, when transmission using this redialing function is performed, it is not possible for the name of the received transmission destination used previously to be displayed on the display, for there to be transmission by abbreviated protocol. Only the telephone number of the transmission destination previously received by the facsimile apparatus is displayed. Accordingly, it is necessary for the operator to select the transmission destination from the telephone numbers displayed. There are therefore problems in that it is not easy for the operator to select the transmission destination, and it is not possible to perform efficient facsimile communication in a short time.